


you’re mine

by everyoneswhore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, I’m sorry, Kind of funny idk, M/M, OOC, SakuAtsu, angsty, everyoneswhore, i don’t know, no one asked but i wrote
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyoneswhore/pseuds/everyoneswhore
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi is in love with his teammate Atsumu Miya. Atsumu Miya is in love with Sakusa Kiyoomi, how do they deal with the feelings?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. paired up

**Author's Note:**

> this isn’t really proof read and it’s my first time😞

Sakusa Kiyoomi would consider himself an averagely lucky person, but his luck was pretty bad today.

waking up late, running late to practice and then having to change alone with him.

Atsumu Miya. the man that unknowingly stole his heart.

the blondes teasing nature seemed to have sakusas face reddening at each word he spoke and that all doesn’t compare to the stupid nickname he calls him.

“omiomi-kun ya gonna change or are ya gonna be late for class aswell?” there it is ‘omiomi-kun’

“i’m changing miya, why don’t you get to class instead of talking to me” sakusa said as he put on his shirt 

“awh omiomi i’m waiting for ya would it kill to be nicer to me” atsumu whined

picking up his bags sakusa left the room without saying a word and took a different route to the collage campus while atsumu walked to school alone.

there’s no way sakusa could face him with a beet red face.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Classes today were boring as usual for Sakusa and they were mostly spent looking out of a window or thinking of ways to improve his volleyball skills, but on the classes he shared with miya he found his gaze on the said boy eyeing him up and down wondering how he’d look all pressed up underneath sakusa and begging for-

“and miya and sakusa you two work together” the teachers voice snapped sakusa out of his day dream

“with that wrapped up class is dismissed, have a wonderful day” the teacher let out before sitting at his desk students quickly shuffling to get out miya being the first to go

‘does he not realize we have a project to work on idiot’ sakusa thought as he went after miya 

voices halted his movement 

“come on tsumu you’re free for the day right? have some fun with me”

“i gotta get to my afternoon practice and i gotta work on a project with a classmate not now” atsumu let out clearly not against what’s happening 

the man left trails of kisses along miyas jaw leading to his lips before kissing the setter

“make it quick i gotta get going” atsumu said allowing the man to pull him into an empty classroom 

as the door closed he was met with black eyes staring at him in shock? betrayal? he couldn’t figure it out before the man hoisted him on the wall kissing him again and with that miya let the thought slip

sakusa was left hard as a rock and confused in the hallway.

making a run for the bathroom he washed his face hoping he’d wake up from whatever nasty nightmare this was but to no effect he was still hard.

‘that wasn’t miya was it?’ maybe lying to himself would lessen the wound “it wasn’t” he said out loud tears brimming in his eyes 

‘i thought miya was single’ 

‘maybe a fuck buddy’ 

‘definitely’ 

‘but why that asshole of all people’

‘why not m-‘ 

splashing water on his face before the negative thoughts could get worse sakusa left for afternoon practice confused, hurt and no longer hard.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“it’s not like tsumutsumu to miss practice with no reason, what’s up?” bokuto asked in sakusa direction 

“yeah yeah he would never, do you think something important came up?” hinata added on also looking at sakusa 

“why are you asking me ask him” sakusa spit as he changed to head home

“i mean you guys go to the same campus shouldnt you know?” 

“well i don’t , anyways i’m off” sakusa muttered before leaving the changing room to head home

“what’s with him? he’s a lot colder than usual” hinata questioned as he put on a new shirt

“lovers quarrel?” bokuto said 

they both broke into fits of laughter 

‘ sakusa and atsumu are too dense for love’ they thought as the laughter died down

“WAIT I HAVE A DATE WITH KEIJI IN AN HOUR” bokuto shouted quickly changing 

“you better hurry up before he gets mad bokuto-san” hinata said as he waited for bokuto to finish to lock up

both men joked and laughed while they locked up as least they were having fun

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

a text hours after practice popped up from atsumu 

‘sorry for not showing up to practice, i think i sprained my back or something when i did gym class on campus today’ 

‘it’s alright tsumutsumu!!! are you okay to come for tomorrow’s practice tho:((‘

‘yeah atsumu-san i missed your sets today:((‘ 

‘i’ll be okay to come in tomorrow, see ya then’

‘omiomi-kun ask me if i’m okay;((‘

shutting off his phone sakusa couldn’t even bring himself to laugh nor respond knowing the real reason, all the times miya missed practice and said he’d hurt himself we’re probably fake.

he’s just been screwing around with some manwhore.

the sight of miya and that asshole making out was still fresh in his mind how would he face miya after seeing that? 

with clenched fists he decided to take a shower again in hopes of washing away all of today.

‘this is so stupid’ sakusa thought as he dried out his curls

‘that idiot shouldn’t go around sleeping with people when he’s a growing volleyball star it’s bad for his career’

‘yeah his career’

‘no other reason behind it’ sakusa concluded before heading to bed with a heavy heart.


	2. i know you saw me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “why do you keep avoiding me?”   
> “i have no idea what you’re talking about”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi😖

getting ready and going to practice had never seemed hard for sakusa.

having to see him felt more like a burden than most days today.

Despite all the warnings to call a sick day, sakusa got up and ready for practice choosing to ignore his gut feeling

‘how would he face atsumu?’

‘did atsumu even see him?’

‘probably not the door was closing?’

‘hopefully he doesn’t bring it up’

millions of thoughts were running through his mind as he made his way into the changing room.

“are you sure you’re okay atsumu-san?” hinata questioned

“yeah tsumutsumu if you’re not i can always do the setting you know!” bokuto beamed showing off his setting position 

“i’m fine yer all jus’ over reacting” he said with a wave of his hand to dismiss the subject and immediately turning to face the opening door “ahh omiomi-kim how are ya?”

“‘m good” the other let out as he went to change 

“how about ya ask me, how i’m doing” the blonde teased “i was out with an injury yesterday”

sakusas thoughts immediately went back to what he saw last night.

atsumu pressed onto the wall. 

being felt up by a man. 

another man. 

“disgusting” he muttered 

“what?” atsumu asked confused at the respond 

“i’m heading off to practice first” sakusa said leaving the room before anyone could get a respond out.

‘he’s in a bad mood’ they all thought before heading out as well

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“nice one shoyo” atsumu congratulated the shorter one ruffling his hair

“hey! congratulate me too tsumutsumu!” bokuto argued 

“yer form wasn’t that good” atsumu said laughing at bokutos hurt face as they started to argue back and forth

sakusa stared at them 

specifically atsumu

wondering how atsumu could act so normal after yesterday, was this a regular occurrence?

“ya know omiomi if you wanted a compliment ya could always ask instead of staring at me” atsumu said breaking sakusas thoughts “unless yer just admiring me if that’s the case then keep going i don’t mind” 

‘fuck was that too far’ atsumu panicked wishing he didn’t say that 

“as if miya” sakusa scoffed going to take a seat away from the rest 

‘thank god: atsumu felt relief wash over himself 

“there’s no way sakusa wants to look at someone as ugly as you tsumutsumu!” bokuto shouted as he immediately started to move away from an angry atsumu 

“HEY WATCH YER MOUTH”

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“is that all you guys want” bokuto asked as he and hinata made their way to the gyms exit doors 

“bring me a sports drink as well!” atsumu shouted 

“got it!!” hinata answered before he closed the doors

“ahh practice was tiring today, wasn’t it?” atsumu said out loud before sliding to sit near sakusa leaning on the gym walls 

no response 

“hey omiomi?” atsumu asked 

‘you can’t ignore him forever’ he realized a blunt truth 

“yeah miya?” sakusa asked already wanted to end the conversation 

“ya been very mean to me today” atsumu whined receiving no response from said man

“what did i do omiomi? let me fix it, i’ll do anything” atsumu whined again hoping to make amends 

“nothing now leave me alone, i’m tired” sakusa responded not wanted to talk to atsumu any longer.

not like he could when atsumu looked so damn good pouting like that and giving him those eyes

“i know it’s about what happened yesterday” atsumu sighed snapping sakusa out of his thoughts

“what are to talking about?” sakusa panicked ‘i don’t wanna talk about this’ he thought “i’m going home for the day i’m tired” he said quickly trying to get up, atsumu pushed him back down.

“i know you saw me on campus with that guy yesterday”

‘ah fuck’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 3 or??😞

**Author's Note:**

> should i continue it or give up?


End file.
